


Author's Note

by Moriartied



Series: Group Dynamics [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriartied/pseuds/Moriartied





	Author's Note

Hi lovelies! I just wanted to let you all know that I'm not abandoning this series by any means, and new updates should be coming by the end of this month. Real life got a little crazy (I took the LSAT? That was a thing that happened?) but it's less chaotic now, and I've got more motivation to write.

So as far as the series goes, I think ere are going to be two more parts, unless anyone desperately wants more. I love this 'verse, so I might write a couple more oneshots that don't really do much for plot advancement, but I really only have two more important stories to write: the Ziam conclusion and the Larry conclusion. Both of those are currently in the works, and I hope to finish relatively soon.

Once I finish those, however, I plan to do a complete reworking of this fic, and fix the chronology, because I know it's a hot mess. I really should have planned better from the start, but I didn't exactly know what direction the stories were going to go. There's a lot of inconsistencies, which are really bugging me, so I'm going to revamp the entire thing into one long fic (I think). I'll keep the originals up though, probably, and just post the new version separately, so it'll be up to you which version to read. I just think that will be easier for new people to read, and people who don't like WIPs. 

Anyway, long story short, stay tuned for updates coming soon!

And feel free to bug me on [tumblr](http://coltonfuckinghaynes.tumblr.com)! I love everyone who has stuck with this fic, and hopefully I won't disappoint you!


End file.
